earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks
Characters * Scourge * Wingman * Arkham X * Heretic * Oracle Location * 271 Devin Street, Gotham City, NJ * January 18th 2017, 0204 EST VOX Archive * SIGNAL FROM HIJACKED COMMS LINE * Command acknowledged. Beginning triangulation * Oracle: This is Arkham X, I presume? * R&D X: Hello, Oracle. * Oracle: You know about Oracle? Mildly, impressive, but not by much. I'm sort of a big deal in the right circles. You've kept the comms you stole off Ronin deactivated for the better part a year... What makes you break radio silence now? * R&D X: I wanted you to trace this signal. I assume you already started the trace? * R&D X: I won't be the one who does it... I can promise you that. Oh, I gotta go! footsteps, silence: three seconds, distant footsteps * COMPLETE. Location: 271 Devin Street. Locating Nearest Asset: Batwing (0.01 miles), [[Harper Row|Bluebird] (0.3 miles), Robin (0.5 miles), H_Bullock (0.53 miles)] * Oracle: What's Batwing doing right there? * Command acknowledged. Assessing vitals of Asset: Batwing. Results: Pulse: Elevated. Breathing: Normal. Status: Radio Silence. Last Passive Input: 3 seconds * Oracle: Switch. Asset: Batwing. Admin-User Overriding Radio Silence Luke, I know you're on radio silence. But can you clear your throat if you're fine? * Wingman: clears So, uh, Scourge... What're we expecting to find here exactly? I know Saint told us to meet someone here, but do you know who or why? * Scourge: Only that Saint asked us to go. It's not our place to question Saint. * Wingman: Okay... It's just that we have this briefcase, probably full of cash, and... well, that makes me cautious. I just want to know what we're walking into is all. * Oracle: Okay, Luke... Be careful. I'm sending Bluebird and Robin to your coordinates. I got intel that you might be walking into a trap. Please, be careful. * Scourge: Just relax, Wingman... It's probably just a chems trade. You know how Saint's been interested in getting a slice of the Narrow's drug market. * Heretic: footsteps This isn't a mere drug trade. * Wingman: Oh, expletive, Heretic?! * Heretic: '''Easy there... I arranged this meeting with your boss. * '''The Scourge: Prove it. * Oracle: I sent your coordinates to Bluebird and Robin's gauntlets. They should be there soon. * Heretic: 'The password is ''"Long Life Dumas". * '''The Scourge: So, what are we here for then? You got something for us, I presume? * Heretic: '''Indeed... I have the identity of that traitor you've been looking for. Interested? * '''Wingman: scoff Yeah, right... Let's go. He's messing with us and wasting our time. No way he has what we've been unable to figure out for months. * Scourge: Hold on... Let's hear him out. Who is it, Heretic? * Heretic: '''Him. * '''Wingman: Me? * Oracle: Oh expletive! Luke, get the expletive out of there! NOW! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Heretic had been missing since Oracle Files: Madame Xanadu. * Arkham X got his comms in VOX Box: Scavenger Hunt from Ronin. And he knows Luke is the mole because he saw the comms set Luke was using in VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal (Pre-Reboot), so he was able to figure out that either A: Ronin works for ARGUS, or B: Luke works for the same person as Ronin, likely Batman. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back. Links and References * VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks Category:VOX Box Category:Catalina Flores/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline